


Вся нечисть

by Каї (kaiender)



Category: Da Vinci's Demons
Genre: Delusions, Drunk Sex, M/M, Religious Guilt, Seduction, references to past sexual abuse, Переклад українською | Translation in Ukrainian
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 22:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20379481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiender/pseuds/%D0%9A%D0%B0%D1%97
Summary: Спочатку засвербіло під шкірою, але він безтурботно цим знехтував.---Зороастер дивовижно приваблює Ріаріо





	Вся нечисть

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell Is Empty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9122992) by [ClementineStarling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClementineStarling/pseuds/ClementineStarling). 

> Назва — це частина відомої цитати з Бурі Шекспіра "Hell is empty, and all the devils are here!"  
(у перекладі Миколи Бажана – "Вся нечисть. Сюди прибігла з пекла!")

Спочатку засвербіло під шкірою, але він безтурботно цим знехтував.

Відомо, що паразити спричиняють незручності, то ж чому саме цей представник має відрізнятися? Звісно, він гарний, але ж інші також: італійські міста повняться вродливими хлопцями зі млосними очима, які хизуються своєю гріховністю, наче повії. Щодня він отримує аморальні пропозиції, зазвичай натяками, бо мало кому вистачає нахабства пропонувати прямо, але сам факт, що генерал-капітана Святої церкви намагаються звабити, свідчить про занепад моралі у цій країні.

Зіпсованість сягала так широко, що Ріаріо перестав звертати на неї увагу. Сам по собі він не байдужий — він не забув, що хтивість то гріх, а содомія — злочин. Його апатія походить не з байдиків, навпаки: якщо відволікатися на кожну дрібницю щоденного життя, то він стане непридатним до своїх обов'язків. А яким Ріаріо прагнув бути, то це протилежним до непридатного.

Та чоловік, про якого йдеться, винен не лише у гріхах тіла. Ще він крадій, шахрай, грабіжник могил, той, що за свої злочини має висіти на шибениці, а не вільно тинятися та бешкетувати. Але Флоренція така поблажлива та неуважна!

Тому Ріаріо теж примружив очі. Якби Святий Отець надав йому такі повноваження, він би жодної миті не вагався перед тим, як винищити все нечестя у межах Флоренції — та який сенс шукати покарання для одного злочинця? Навіщо йому витрачати коштовний час на окрему людину, якщо це не має політичного значення?

Дійсно, навіщо? — міркував він того вечора, коли опинився в одній таверні з оточенням artista та зіткнувся з виявами їхньої розбещеності. О тій порі, коли чесні працівники мають дякувати за можливість прихилити голову та заслужено відпочити, ці молодики насолоджувалися гулянками та пияцтвом поряд з ледве вдягненими жінками. Це зовсім не поведінка богобоязної людини, але вони анітрохи не соромилися. Не намагалися приховати нехтування пристойністю, так само, як і тримати у таємниці своє ставлення до нього. Малий Ніко вороже блимав очима, а байдужий вираз да Вінчі мав би викликати незадоволення. Але джерелом роздратування Ріаріо були не вони, а зухвалий виклик у пильному погляді їхнього товариша.

Зороастер витріщався, навіть не вдаючи подоби витонченості. В його очах був блиск, який не лишав жодного сумніву щодо суті його намірів. Виклик та провокація, що спритно, їдко та легко ковзнули під обладунки Ріаріо та спричинили саме той свербіж, який він ігнорував, наче незручність від блошиного укусу. Але вся шкіра вкрилася мурашками, і вистачило швидкого погляду, аби впевнитися, що Зороастер про це знає.

Він спалахнув посмішкою так, що зуби блиснули у свічному світлі. Це мало б бути попередженням, знаком втікати з закладу доки він може, але чомусь Ріаріо не міг змусити себе піти. Його занадто цікавила рушійна сила групи, коли вони виводили танок, якого він не розумів. Чи зможе він збагнути, якщо простежить кожен крок, кожен рух та дотик? Чомусь він відчайдушно прагне дізнатися. Та якщо бути чесним, то треба визнати, що цікавість — то не єдина причина залишитися.

Щось ворушиться всередині, жага, що має дрімати, допоки він не навідує ліжко дружини для виконання шлюбного обов'язку. Він не має бажати, але не може й зарадити цьому, серцебиття прискорюється, коли він бачить, як пальці Зороастера розчепірюються по статурних сідницях місцевої хвойди. Вона хихоче, коли він підтягує її до себе несподіваним та пристрасним жестом, а у Ріаріо від охоти смагне рот.

Він відводить очі, але запізно, він не може викинути з голови це видовище, та найгірше, що й досі відчуває, як погляд Зо муляє йому шкіру.

Це не вперше Зороастер перед ним хизується. Бозна, що заохочує його спроби спокуси. Можливо, він колись помітив, що Ріаріо занадто безсоромно задивляється на добрячий шмат шкіри, яку відкрив комір сорочки. Можливо, бачив, як захоплюється чорною кудлою кучматого волосся. Можливо здогадався, як умліває від напів чуттєвого, напів глузливого залому губ, чи марить обіцянками того, що приховано за ними: вологе, палке, масне та бездоганне. Не має значення. Як би мимоволі Ріаріо не зацікавився, супутник да Вінчі цього не проґавив, тож щоразу, як вони бачилися, його витівки ставали дедалі зухвалішими.

Хоча його наміри ще ніколи не були такими відвертими, як цієї ночі. Наче він зазирав крізь маску байдужості Ріаріо прямо у темні глибини його душі, в те чуйно пильноване місце, де палали заборонені бажання.

Коли наступного разу Ріаріо насмілився поглянути у той бік, Зороастер дивився прямо на нього, здіймаючи келих у вдаваному тості. Ріаріо затамувавши подих пас очима, як він підносить келих до губ та робить великий ковток. Занадто жадібний — вино полилося з рота до бороди, оголеною лінією горла й униз по ключиці, нарешті зникаючи під сорочкою, але Зо не звертав на це ані найменшої уваги. Він упевнився, що Ріаріо добряче все роздивився, й тоді підхопив дівку за підборіддя, запрокинув її голову та не менш жадібно припав до її вуст

Він не відводив очей під час поцілунку, й Ріаріо майже відчував смак вина на язиці. Він мимоволі потягнувся до кишені за чотками — прохолодні та гладенькі перли ковзнули під пучками, як лінія життя. Ne inducas nos in tentationem; sed libera nos a Malo. Слова прийшли до нього як завжди невимушено, але здавалося, вони не мали впливу у цьому кублі прогріха.

Як зухвало з його боку було вважати, що він зможе опиратися спокусі, як безглуздо було дозволити бажанню рости та ятритися всередині замість того, щоб видерти, щойно його розпізнав. Йому має бути соромно за свою пиху так само, як і за розпусні думки.

Ріаріо опустив погляд та втупився у свої пальці. Довгі та сильні, загрубілі від використання зброї, але він легко міг уявити їх м'якими, тонкими та елегантними, руками священника, чи писаря, чи навіть живописця. Можливо, він міг би бути кимось іншим, якби спробував. Не Божим різником, а доброю людиною, хорошою, гідною спокути.

На стіл впала тінь, заступивши світло від ламп та свічок. Шкіра Ріаріо вкрилася мурашками, наче його зненацька позбавили Божої любові. Це кімната вистигла, чи його кров огрілася, бо звісно ж він знав, хто стоїть перед ним, міг відчувати погляд Зороастера наче фізичний дотик.

— Не треба вам сидіти наодинці, ясновельможний пане. Хтось може хибно звинуватити Флоренцію у негостинності до посланців Риму.

Він підморгнув, не питаючи дозволу пров'юнився на лавку навпроти, та поцупив шматочок смаженого м'яса з миски Ріаріо. У нього був доволі пристойний вибір, адже їжа була майже незаймана. Ріаріо мав зголодніти після цілого дня у дорозі, але чомусь не нагуляв апетиту. Точніше: окремого різновиду апетиту. Краще б дивився, як їсть Зороастер, подумав він, коли махляр закинув м'ясо до рота та невимушено прожував. Але звісно ж він би цього не визнав.

— Я вимагав самоти. Потребував часу для міркувань, — натомість проказав він. Це правда. Він звелів своїм людям залишити його цього вечора наодинці, аби подумати, чи помолитися, чи просто насолодитися тишею. Принаймні, так він собі казав увесь час. Можливо, це все ж брехня?

Зо знехтував поясненням та обрав вже більший шматок м'яса з миски.

— Ви коли-небудь голодували? — мимохідь поцікавився він, не відводячи очей від їжі. Ріаріо усвідомив, що у нього найпривабливіша лінія чорних вій.

— Я постився, — правдиво відповів він. Так було. Так є. Він завжди дбав, аби не їсти більше, ніж потрібно, щоб втамувати голод. Він ніколи не забував, що чреволюбство — це гріх.

— Це не те саме, — наступними Зо обрав гронку винограду, ще шматочок сиру та пару оливок та з'їв все це з помітним задоволенням.

— Припускаю, що ні, — погодився Ріаріо. Дивно, але його це дійсно розважало. Він мав підозру, що йому весь вечір не набридло б спостерігати, як Зороастер пригощається їжею з його тарілки.

— Звісно ж, зголодніти можна ще за чимось, — розмірковував Зороастер, тягнучись за келихом Ріаріо, й Ріаріо це дозволив, навіть бровою не ворухнув.

— Справді? — хрипкіше, ніж звичайно, спитав він, доки Зо змивав крадену частку їжі Ріаріо добрячим ковтком вина.

Його язик ковзнув по блискучих зубах, начебто щоб упевнитися, що там не залишилось жодної рештки, та було у цьому русі щось дуже далеке від невинності. Він нахилився ближче та таємниче принизив голос, перш ніж спитати замість відповіді:

— Ви ж знаєте, що я помітив, як ви на мене дивилися?

Ріаріо розкрив рота аби заперечити, але перш ніж він вимовив хоч слово, Зо його перебив:

— Не варто заперечувати.

На мить Ріаріо злякався — замріявся — що Зороастер потягнеться та торкнеться його обличчя, але натомість той відкинувся назад, схрестив руки й прикипів очима с найсамозадоволенішим виразом, що Ріаріо тільки бачив.

Якщо на хвильку Ріаріо відчув себе оголеним та навіть беззахисним перед тією допитливістю, то від цього самовпевненого вигляду швидко отямився.

— Обачніше, Томмазо Мазіні, — попередив він звичним тоном стриманої люті. — Колись твоє нахабство може завести тебе у серйозну скруту. Певен, тобі не сподобається втратити свій безкостий язик.

Зороастер кліпнув, здивувавшись більше тому, що Ріаріо знає його справжнє ім'я, ніж зміні тону, але він був занадто вправним брехуном, щоб надовго забувати язика в роті.

— Запевняю, позбавляти мене язика буде обурливим марнотратством таланту. — А коли Ріаріо не відповів, то додав: — Можу довести, якщо забажаєте…

Ріаріо знадобився весь його самоконтроль аби не хапнути шумно повітря. Видовище, що начаклував Зороастер перед його внутрішнім зором, здійняло всередині хвилю жару.

— Забирайся звідси, якщо дорожиш життям, — просичав він через зціплені зуби, але здається, Зо взагалі не перейнявся загрозою. Знизав плечима, схопив ще один шматок м'яса, з тим самим завзяттям закинув до рота та підвівся, не забувши впевнитися, що Ріаріо все добре видно.

Ковзнув пучками по стільниці, наче приголубив на прощання, наче обіцяв щось, і м'яким, майже тоскним, голосом мовив:

— Не знаєте, що втрачаєте.

Влучив якнайдалі від істини. Все Ріаріо знав, все бачив. Перед очима промайнуло безліч картин розпусти, й уява охоче малювала Зороастера у кожному сценарії. Ні, Ріаріо давно втратив цноту, його навчали змалечку й приписи відзначалися глибиною та всеосяжністю. Він майже все знав про догоджання.

Хіба що не мав волі шукати тієї втіхи для себе. Зась йому й завжди було. Він приречений доводити до кінця, але не отримувати його. Достоту щодо статевих стосунків. Як взагалі він міг жадати цього акту заради власного задоволення? Очікувати за це прощення? Його тіло та душа належать лише Церкві, навіть дружина не має на них жодних прав, не те що він сам.

Якщо до того залишатися було нерозумно, то не піти тепер стало божевіллям, але Ріаріо прикипів до місця цупкіше, ніж будь-коли, немов чарами прив'язаний. Він узяв келих, торкнувся краю там, де були губи Зороастера, та скуштував. Подумав, ось такий він зараз на смак. Міцний, солодкий та п'янкий.

Треба було здогадатися перше, ніж пити, бо вино призводить до слабкості, а слабкість… Слабкість веде до гріха.

Він втратив рахунок часу та кількості випитих келихів, коли затинаючись вийшов на двір улегчитися. Світ скоротився до крихітного острівця у плині історії, Флоренція стала примарним краєвидом, розпливчастим та облудним, наче Ріаріо випадково знайшов шлях до потойбіччя та необережно випив з хибного джерела, Лети замість Мнемозини.

Довго намацував незграбними пальцями отвір у штанах, майже вилаявся, зрозумівши що напівтвердий — відчутний доказ його божевілля. Мимоволі схопився за хрест незабрудненою рукою. Miserere mei Deus et a peccato meo munda me. Помилуй мене Боже, та очисти мене від мого гріха.

Він глибоко вдихнув, тримаючись рукою за стіну, коли позаду хтось заговорив:

— Треба з цим допомогти?

Й Ріаріо не треба навіть обертатися, щоб побачити хто це.

— Ти дійсно не знаєш, коли варто залишити чоловіка на самоті? — відповів він. Слова вийшли нечіткими й зовсім не такими величними, як він намагався їх вимовити.

Зороастер низько пирхнув.

— Коли я чогось бажаю, то буваю дуже цілеспрямованим.

Ріаріо заплющив очі у німій молитві про самовладання та почекав, доки Зо піде — чого той звісно ж не зробив. Взагалі не ворухнувся, Ріаріо відчував, як його погляд прошиває спину. Це зовсім не допомагало, але Ріаріо вирішив, що завжди може його потім вбити, якщо заманеться.

Отже, він не квапився, насолоджуючись відчуттям полегшення, поки спустошував сечовий міхур. Потім опрятався та напростав одяг перш ніж повернутися.

Зо підпирав стіну, схрестивши руки, та спостерігав, наче найкумедніший у світі вид.

Ріаріо задавив спонуку стерти посмішку с його обличчя. Незворушність — то чеснота.

— То чого ти бажаєш?

Самовдоволений посміх Зороастера розтягнувся в зубастий вищир.

— Я б сказав, того ж, що й ви.

Ріаріо нетерпляче та напів глумливо загарчав, та спробував оминути Зо, але не врахував ані його рішучості, ані швидкості. Мабуть, той випив значно менше, ніж Ріаріо, або через пияцтво вино на нього майже не впливало, бо Ріаріо нічого не встиг помітити. Зороастер рушив, і раптом він опинився спиною до стіни, а Зо всією вагою притискав його до каменів.

— Що заради Бо… — Ріаріо вчасно зупинився, прикусивши язика перш, ніж зблюзнував.

— Бог тут ні до чого, — прошепотів Зороастер, дуже зблизька, занадто зблизька.

— Я вимагаю, аби ти мене негайно відпустив, — пробурмотів Ріаріо, але не боровся й навіть не борсався. П'яний чи ні, він з дитинства тренувався як войовник, йому не суперник дрібний шахрай на кшталт Зороастера, та все ж він не опирався, не тоді, як Зо притис свої губи до його, як поклав руку на стегно Ріаріо.

— Не прикидайся, що не бажаєш цього, — наказав Зо, розриваючи поцілунок, щоб обидва могли хапнути повітря.

Ріаріо чув цю фразу раніше й завжди погоджувався. Він завжди бажав цього — бо був грішником, був слабким, був занадто гарненьким для власного блага, хлопчики не повинні бути звабливими, він сам винен, сам це накликав, щоразу й завжди.

Але Зо не зробив очікуваного, не наполягав, а поступився на пів кроку та посміхнувся. Ще до того, як Зо поклав руки на груди Ріаріо та дозволив їм посунутися вниз, повільно та спокусливо досягти ніг, Ріаріо зрозумів, що Зороастер опанував зовсім інший різновид нечестивості: він не вимагав звичайної покори, він силував хтіти, він волів, аби Ріаріо бажав цього.

Ні, ні, ні, думав Ріаріо. Цього не мало статися. Він може впоратися з жорстокістю, примусою, шантажем, хоч як би довго змушений терпіти. Біль — це добре, він заслуговує на біль. Це покарання за його переступи, це початок з чистого аркуша. Але мати вибір, робити його з власної волі — цю думку він не може витримати. Адже це означає приректи власну душу на довічні пекельні муки.

Він опустив погляд на Зороастера: той навколішках, волосся скуйовджене, очі блищать — справжнє втілення спокуси здійняло руки щоб розхристати Ріаріо. Цього разу приплив збудження оздобився поганим передчуттям. Чогось у всій ситуації він ще не зрозумів, хоча воно вже бовваніло десь на окрайці свідомості, наче щойно вислизнуло з уваги.

Він знав, що має молитися про силу — vigilate et orate ut non intretis in temptationem spiritus quidem promptus est caro autem infirma — він тисячу разів повторював подумки уривок з Матвія, але зараз його значення туманилося до нерозбірливого. І до нього це робили й Господь зглянувся, так? Він сповідається, покається, отримає листа з індульгенцією, багато як можна спокутувати… Думки цокали, як чотки, гладенькі та заспокійливі.

Плоть вагалася менше, ніж розум, прутень вже пружньо й охоче тикався в очікуючу долоню Зо. Вправні пальці обійняли його призвичаєним зажмагом. Стиснули саме як треба. З усім своїм самовладанням Ріаріо не здужав пригасити тихий стогін. Він прихилився до стіни, закинувши голову, коли Зо вперше глитнув. Це відчувалося значно краще, ніж уявлялося.

Жадоба стягувала черево, доки губи Зо почали сіпати, ковзаючи по шовковистій шкірі з найсолодшим тертям, поволі, повільно, помалу.

Ріаріо вдивлявся у небовид, намагаючись позбавити розум будь-яких думок та сумнівів.

Небеса над Флоренцією були темні, чорні, як смола, чорні, як безодня, й Ріаріо відчував під ними зяючу пустоту, довічні пекельні ями, але рот Зо був занадто ласий, щоб його відштовхнути. Хоча погляду на нього він би не витримав, просто не спромігся б. А над ними зірки сяяли крихітними вогниками у ночі, наче військо янголів отаборилося на просторому небесному склепінні.

Збудження закручувалося змієм, доки Зороастер смоктав та цмулив, лизькав та кружляв язиком по голівці, а яєчка ніжно перекочував у пальцях. Його вправність не дивувала. Незабаром Ріаріо ближчав і не міг збутися думки, що Зо мав рацію: позбавляти його язика було б жахливим марнотратством таланту.

Та попри свої вміння Зороастер не закінчив, що почав. Щойно Ріаріо впевнися, що будь-якої миті дійде краю, його відпустили, залишивши прутень безсоромно та розпачливо качатися у повітрі. Після пекучого жару рота Зо ніч здалася захолодною для чутливої шкіри, й Ріаріо волів обуритися, але зіпсований жагою розум не знайшов слів, а Зороастер не дочекався, доки він опанує себе. Він миттєво підвівся та прихилився ближче, аби припасти жадібним поцілунком до губ Ріаріо. На смак він був дивним, металевим, солоним, навіть трошки гірким. Ріаріо не міг назвати точну суміш, бо ніколи не смакував себе чи будь-кого іншого. (О ні, смакував, бозна-коли, як можна було забути? Як взагалі це можна забути?)

Присмак швидко зникав, але його вистачило, аби всередині спалахнув звірячий голод. Ріаріо обома руками загріб волосся Зороастера, аби втримати його рівно, та повернув поцілунок без жодного натяку на стриманість: лише шалені губи та лютий язик, плюндрування та ґвалтування, а Зо сміявся від натиску.

— Ось так, ясновельможність, — задушено потішався він. — Покажіть, як сильно ви мене жадаєте. — Він майже тендітно торкнувся губ Ріаріо та прошепотів: — На цю ніч я ваш, якщо візьмете мене.

І Ріаріо зрозумів, що вони допіру почали.

Якимось чином вони дісталися до приділених йому покоїв. Скромна кімната, навіть для благочестивого мужа, навряд чи гідна римського командувача, але Ріаріо ніколи не гнався за розкошами, а Зороастеру було чим зайнятися, окрім глузування з убогості житла. Щойно вони закрили за собою двері, він засмикав одяг Ріаріо, щоб якнайшвидше його позбутися, й невдовзі обидва оголилися.

Доволі дивно, що нагота підкреслила їхню різницю, а не схожість. Ріаріо мав шляхетно бліде тіло, сухорляве та тверде, наче витесане с мармуру, але поверхню каменю нівечили синці та порізи. Їх пучками простежував допитливий Зороастер, на якому не було познак жорстокості, ран чи рубців, нічого окрім гладенької молодої бронзової шкіри, яку Ріаріо пестив з недовірливим подивом. Чи можливо, щоб його ніколи, жодного разу, не карали за злочини? Ані робота, ані бійка не шкодили йому?

Зороастер ступив уперед та перепинив вивчення.

— Є час для міркувань, пане, — прошепотів він, — але не зараз.

І дійсно, Ріаріо перестав розмірковувати, коли Зо лизонув широку мокру лінію на його шиї, а тоді припав до чутливої місцинки над ключицею. Ріаріо замружився та дозволив йому бенкетувати. Він знав, що Зо насмокче ще один синець йому на шкіру, викарбує на згадку про їхню зустріч, пломінку та зрадливу, але чомусь не міг цим перейматися.

Коли Зороастер відхилився, аби перевірити свою роботу, Ріаріо скористався можливістю розвернути його та штовхнути на ліжко, де той простягся на простирадлах, спокусливо розкинувши руки й ноги, та безтурботно сміючись. Він не боявся, анітрохи, й можливо це було нерозумно з його боку. Ріаріо занадто добре знав, яке чудовисько інколи одягає його шкіру, створіння люті та помсти, не відходить далеко, чекає на зов щойно оком кліпнеш. Навіть зараз його тьохкання чулося в його крові.

Чи Зороастер не знав, у якій небезпеці опинився, чи його це не бентежило, він просто лежав там, млосно панькаючи долонею прутень, наче нічого надзвичайного не діється. Наче він щодня пропонує себе римським вельможам чи солдатам.

Ріаріо не міг скараскатися відчуття, що щось проґавив, що забив памороки (більше ніж згоден признати), але він занадто п'яний вином та жагою, аби зрозуміти що саме. Він зарачкував на ліжко поверх Зо, у пучках горіла жага доторкнутися. Нахилився, щоб спіймати губи Зо ще в один поцілунок, і Зо вигнувся до нього, шкіра до шкіри. Небавом стало нерозбірно, де закінчується він та починається Зороастер, вони стали — майже — однією плоттю, а прутні терлися навпроти себе у досконалому налаштунку.

Зо стогнав під ним безсоромно, як хвойда, від чого Ріаріо шарівся та водночас й ще більше гріховодив. Плутався пальцями Зороастеру в волосся, чи щоб зацитькати, чи щоб покарати, але Зо лиш сміявся.

— Ось як тобі подобається, ясновельможність? Трішки грубо? — він відверто вигладжувався об Ріаріо. — Можеш засадити мені, якщо забажаєш, — а подумавши хвильку, додав: — Чи якщо зволієш, я засаджу тобі.

Ріаріо посилив хватку: навряд чи він протримається досить довго для справжнього проникнення. Одного уявного виду вистачило, аби прутень нетерпляче смикнувся, прискаючи Зо на живіт прозорою рідиною.

— Згодом, — видихнув він. — Ти ж обіцявся мені на всю ніч, чи не так?

Зороастер вдруге самовдоволено посміхнувся, наче щойно виграв у карти, й Ріаріо відчужено загадався, чого він так захопився цим, ним, звісно ж не через жагу до нових вражень, але Зороастер знов втрутився у його роздуми.

— Можу знов поплякати тобі, якщо сподобалося, — запропонував він, але Ріаріо мотнув головою. Він бажав цього, жадав цього, але дечого він прагнув нагальніше, того, чого ніколи не мав.

— Спочатку я хочу побачити, як ти спустиш, — признався він, що самого здивувало, але у мить промови він вже знав, що це правда: він понад усе волів побачити як досягне піку Зороастер, уловити проблиск людяності на вершечку раювання. Він марив, що коли ти даруєш задоволення, це відчувається інакше, ніж коли для цього використовують тебе чи когось іншого. Звісно ж Ріаріо злягався з багатьма людьми, але вперше розділяв насолоду без провини, або примуси, або прихованих мотивів. Щось досі оминало його, якась прихована таємниця сповнення, книга за сімома печатками, й він знемагав за її одкровенням.

Писання каже, що колись чуттєвість не була гріхом, а люди жили без сорому, байдужі до питань добра та зла, і Ріаріо сподівався знайти відлуння цього у вихеках втіхи Зо. Вже було дивне відчуття гармонії у тому, як вони рухалися разом. Чи, можливо, задумався він, це починається зіпсованість, коли не можеш відрізнити порок від чесноти.

— Забагато думаєте, — мовив Зо, наче прочитавши його думки, та втягнув у наступний поцілунок і Ріаріо захлинувся відчуттями. На деякий час зникло все, окрім їхнього важкого дихання та масного шарудіння вологої шкіри.

Стояло так, що аж боліло. Свербіж став скимінням, а телесування швидше катувало, ніж відтяжувало. Пальці, що впиналися, перетворилися на пазурі, цілунки — на голодні гострозубі кусання. Ріаріо хотів, аби це скінчилося, й не міг винести тієї думки, хоча й знав, що не має вибору. Він вже передчував потяг забуття, ту коротку мить блаженної порожнечі, яка чекала наприкінці. Розум його виснажився. Він боявся осліпнути, оглухнути, оніміти.

Йому залишалися лічені миті, коли контроль Зороастера схитнувся, змінюючи вираз обличчя зі спокою на нескаламучену бездумність, а тоді, на-млі-ока в очах з'явилося те, чого Ріаріо не очікував: промінь пекельного сяйва, яскравий як зоря, але червоний, як розпечене вугілля, і на краєчку вибуху Ріаріо нарешті осягнув.

Своє палке захоплення. Свою нездатність опиратися спокусі.

Як він раніше не помітив? Зло завжди добирає звабливої форми. Треба було здогадатися, що Зороастер оманливий диявол не лише у метафоричному, а й у буквальному значенні. Звісно ж. Да Вінчі мав же звідкись брати свої бісові ідеї. Зрозуміло, що Пекло відрядило посланця, демона, щоб нашіптувати вночі, просякати вуха отрутою, такою солодкою та такою нечестивою.

Ріаріо запручався, але без пуття. Він потрапив у тенета власної слабкості, й кожен рух тугіше затягував зашморг. Підступно ошукане тіло досі бездумно терлося об привабливу форму демона, прагнучи присуду. Зороастер тримав його з нелюдською силою, й мить прояснення минула, змита хвилею насолоди — чи магії. Адже пізніше, коли він прокинеться у блідому ранішньому світлі з хворою головою — нічого цього не пам'ятатиме.

Натомість згадає, як ніжно Зо посміхався, як лагідно прибирав з обличчя пасмо волосся, як м'яко цілував у губи, як лежали вони сплетені у ліжку, намагаючись звести дух чи прибрати руки одне з одного. Пекло вміє зводити побожних. Врешті решт, це ж вони надають демонам владу.

**Author's Note:**

> Дуже дякую авторці за цю чарівну річ! Якщо вам сподобалося — подякуйте їй також!


End file.
